pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deflator Spruce
Is an enemy in Pikmin: New World. It is a very difficult and annoying enemy to kill. It resembles a spruce tree with two beady red eyes. It is immobile, standing in the middle of a floor without any movement except for rotating its orb-like eyes around to spot attackers on all sides. Because of this, the player may mistake it for a harmless bit of scenery. However, moving too close can result in it suddenly raising its body up and then quickly deflating, making a sound similar to a deflating ballon. Powerful gusts of air will come gushing from its sides, deflowering all Pikmin inside as quickly as a withering Blowhog. It is even more dangerous than any Blowhogs though, as Pikmin caught up in its powerful gusts will be carried far and often into awkward places or into enemies. The air blast also has a circular range bigger than those of all other wind-blowing enemies. It will continue blasting air until its body is completely flat and then blow itself back up again. This obstacle is best avoided. Strategy This enemy can be a bit tricky to get rid of﻿. It cannot be stunned, so purple pikmin are least effective against it. Istead, rapidly toss cream or yellow pikmin at it from afar. This way you will not trigger its blowing attack. After the pikmin land, call them back prematurely to get out of its attacking range. Let it attack until it is completely flat and deflated and then toss purples rapidly on top of it. This will stun it and prevent it from reinflating. Olimar's Notes Picea exhalion Family: Vegetorbs " This planet's vegetation seems to follow an evolutionary path towards the dominance and destruction of animal life. This new species of miniscule tree has turned its trunk's interior into an inflatable air bladder. If attacked by a predator highly-pressureised air is expelled at amazing speed, harming or killing the herbivore that may have been attempting to ingest it. Other examples of plant dominance over animals include the creeping crysanthemum, whose population and diversity has risen amazingly since I last was here." Louie's Notes " Don't bother trying to do anything with its body or needles. Instead, pluck its berry-like eyes and dump them in a blender. Pour in milk and then set the blender on low. As the time passes, add other ingredients or fruits such as bananas, raspberries, nectarines or which ever you prefer. After your done adding, set to high and then wait for your very own unique smoothy to be done." Sagittarius's Notes " Is a terrible weed in a garden and will often destroy whole patches of plants with its constant gusts of wind. Keep in a contained greenhouse with only others of its own species. It tends to get aggressive with other species of plants, especially pansies." Libra's Notes " The needles on this shy plant offer amazing protection for both it and you. Clothing made from this plant-like creature may be spiky, but its camouflage style cannot be beat. It is also nice and warm, so you can enjoy looking great even on Hocotate's blisteringly frigid winter months. However, due to the creature's aggressive air expulsion attacks, prices for its clothing are at an all-time high." Category:Pikmin: New World Category:Enemies Category:Harmless enemies Category:Vegetorbs Category:Plants